Bizarre
by Who-I-am-x
Summary: Li can't confess his feelings to Sakura...so what happens when Meilin does it for him?
1. Defiance

****

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it…so don't sue…coz if you do, I'll _hurt _you!

**Sorry! **To all those who know the Japanese names better, I don't really know them, but here's a name guide:

Sakura Avalon: Sakura Kinomoto Li Showron: Syaoran Li Madison Taylor: Tomoyo Daidouji Meilin Rae: Meiling Li Tori Avalon: Touya Kinomoto Julian Star: Yukito Tsukishiro Chelsea: Chiharu Mihara Nikki: Naoko Yanagisawa Rita: Rika Sasaki Zachary/ Zach: Takashi Yamazaki

**Key: **"Talking" _"Whispering" _"YELLING" _Thinking _-----New scene or POV----- POV Point Of View

**_Writing-notes, emails etc._**

A/n: New story alert! Read and Review people!

**Chapter 1:**

**Defiance**

"Li! Wait up!" Li froze as Meilin ran down the street, diving on top of him and sending them both flying down the remainder of the road between them and the large school.

"Li! You're so cruel! You didn't wait for me!" Meilin cried, grabbing on to his neck dramatically.

"You were asleep." Li muttered, earning a smile from Meilin, who was busy dusting herself off.

"You are so thoughtful!" She knocked him over again before he even had the chance to pick up his bag.

* * *

MEANWHILE, IN CLASS

"Morning, Sakura." Madison smiled as she entered the otherwise empty classroom.

Most of the class were off on a trip to the ice-rink, but the deadline for the permission slips had just happened to be the one day Sakura was off sick. Which, obviously meant Madison hadn't wanted to go, either.

"Mayber we'll be the only ones here today and they'll forget about us so we can go home? Or shopping?" Sakura gushed, ever-hopeful of missing math class for a day.

Her face fell, however, as Meilin and Li walked in.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Meilin was in front of Sakura and ready for a battle before she'd even taken off her coat.

"I...I missed the cut off for the permission slips..." She braced herself for Meilin's input.

"And Madison couldn't cope without you for _one_ day?" She smiled sadistically.

"About as much as _you_ can survive without that _kid_!" Came Kero's input, as always, from Sakura's bag.

"No one asked you!" Meilin yelled in the direction of the voices' owner.

Kero flew out of the bag, glaring insanely at Meilin, who was as collected as ever.

"No one asked _you_, either! Everything was _fine _until you stuck your nose in!" Kero's cheeks were now the size of two gumballs, and his head now looked as though it wanted to expload.

"Careful, don't lose any stuffing!"

And, at that exact moment, Ms. McKenzie walked in, causing a _very _pissed off Kero to slump back into Sakura's bag rather dejectedly, and Meilin to smirk in his direction triumphantly.

"Oh! I didn't think any of you were in today!" She smiled, and Meilin and Li climbed into their desks.

"Well, I have to finish grading this quiz...so...are you ok with me going into the staff room to do it?" Sakura beamed excitedly. No maths!

"No, Miss McKenzie!" Came the cheery chorus from Madison, Meilin and Sakura, whilst Li just glared at the ever-smiling teacher.

"Hmmm...ok...Ja ne!" And she was gone, giving Meilin the opportunity to jump up andbounce over to Li's desk.

"Li, about Saturd..."

"Are you two going to the winter festival this weekend?" Madison came out of nowhere, and Meilin glared at hersnatching the blue paper Madison was offering her.

"What festival?" Meilin glared at Madison suspiciously, and for a moment, her smile faltered, but she soon regained her momentum, however, and geustured to the paper she'd handed her.

**_Tomodea Winter Festival_**

**_Saturday the14th of December_**

**_Tomodea City Square_**

Sakura turned back in her seat, beaming at Li as usual.

"Are you guys going to go?" Meilin's veins throbbed seeing Sakura being _this_ friendly to _her _Li. It was all she could do not to snatch Li away from the Oh-So-Sweet Sakura's clutches.

"N-no...I have to go visit my mother...she's in Tokyo this weekend on business..." Meilin muttered, trying to control her anger and failing miserably.

"Meilin, are you ok? You look a little red..."

Sakura's face oozed with concern, and Meilin longed to scream at her, tell her to stay away. But Li's steady gaze stopped her. He knew her too well. And he was warning her off. But the real question was : why?

She looked at him, trying to read his face for answers. Their gazes met for a moment, and he turned away, as though denying her thoughts. Her _accusations_.

Then, Madison, much to Meilin's annoyment, went and blew everything out of proportion.

And Meilin could've, _would've _killed her, if only there weren't witnesses.

"So, Li, are you coming?" It was like a shockwave, and everyone was waiting for Meilin.

_Staring _at her.

She merely turned to Li, waiting to see if he'd say anything.

And he did.

"Well...Meilin's..."

"In Tokyo..." Madison finished, making it sound _completely_ irrelevant. But it wasn't. Not to Meilin.

"Y-yeah...b..but..." Li tried desperatly to string a convincing sentence together, but failed miserably.

"Do you need Meilin's _permission_?" Sakura was staring at the scene intently, now, as though it was her favourite soap opera.

"Well, do you or do you _not_ need her permission to go out when she's not even in the city?" Madison looked from Li to Meilin, who had the distinct feeling she was planning something.

Madison, of course, noticed this.

_Sorry Meilin, I know you love him. But you're interfering with their destinys, and I won't let you get in the way of their love._

Li cast a nervous glance in Sakura's direction before answering, and Meilin was ready to burst.

"N-no...of course not!" Li said, rather defiantly, and Madison smiled, an air of triumph around her.

"Great. See you Saturday." And she walked off, with Sakura in tow, sitting at one of the computers, muttering about uploading Sakura's 'movie' to her blog.

"Hoeeeee..." Sakura cried, and that was exactly how Li felt at that precise moment.

He was gonna regret this.

That was the last thing he thought as Meilin's fist made contact.

* * *

So, what do you think of my new fic? 


	2. My Life!

****

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it…so don't sue…coz if you do, I'll _hurt _you!

**Sorry! **To all those who know the Japanese names better, I don't really know them, but here's a name guide:

Sakura Avalon: Sakura Kinomoto Li Showron: Syaoran Li Madison Taylor: Tomoyo Daidouji Meilin Rae: Meiling Li Tori Avalon: Touya Kinomoto Julian Star: Yukito Tsukishiro Chelsea: Chiharu Mihara Nikki: Naoko Yanagisawa Rita: Rika Sasaki Zachary/ Zach: Takashi Yamazaki

**Key: **"Talking" _"Whispering" _"YELLING" _Thinking _-----New scene or POV----- POV Point Of View

**_Writing-notes, emails etc._**

A/n: New story alert! Read and Review people!

**Chapter 2:**

**My life!**

Meilin slammed the door to the apartment, angry as ever.

Li hadn't bothered to wait for her. She'd gone to the bathroom about two minutes before the bell went for the end of the day, and when she returned, Li, Madison and Sakura had all disappeared.

She stomped around the kitchen, searching for any signs of Li's return, but there were none. He must be hiding in his room.

But that was empty, too.

"Lady Meilin? Is there something I can assist you with?" Wei was soon standing in the doorway, obviously attracted by all the noise.

"Where's Li?" She asked, frowning.

"Master Li has gone out. To an art shop, I believe, with some friends from school." He then frowned slightly as Meilin stormed off in a huff, slamming her bedroom door behind her.

How _dare_ Li go off out and not invite her?

Then it hit her. A plan. She'd invite _herself_. She knew the only 'art shop' they could've gone to was the 'Twin Bells' just down the road, which would've given Li the chance to come up and tell Wei he'd be home late.

She changed out of her school uniform and grabbed her purse from her desk.

As she ran out of her room, Wei looked up from where he was sitting at his desk, doing the monthly bills.

"I'm going to meet Li. Be back by dinnertime!" She explained, grabbing her cell phone off the table in the hall, and was gone before he'd even had the chance to tell her she could go.

-----------------------------------INSIDE TWIN BELLS---------------------------------

Li was standing rather nervously in the craft aisle, the only place in the entire store where he felt _moderately_ comfortable.

Everywhere else was filled with cuddly toys, key rings, cards and mugs. Things you might to someone you loved.

And all Li could think about was how that was _supposed_ to be Meilin. And how it wasn't. He _couldn't _love her. It just felt all wrong. But, until he found someone else whom he loved more, he and Meilin would stay engaged. And eventually, they'd be married.

But the way Meilin kept tabs on him, there was no chance of him _ever _meeting anyone else.

He shook himself out of his thoughts, not wanting to have to worry about the life he had ahead of him.

Meilin would be leaving for Tokyo tomorrow, and he would be going to the Winter Festival with Madison and Sakura. At least he could get away from thoughts of his looming marriage for a while.

Li frowned as he thought of Sakura. For some reason, he'd actually grown to like the oh-so-sweet Sakura lately. Not that he'd admit that to anyone. Least of all Meilin.

She'd only go into a jealous rage and drag him back to Hong Kong, forbidding him to ever see Sakura again. Meilin had never liked her in the first place. How'd she feel when some of her feelings and fears had been realised?

"What you looking at, Li?" Sakura was bouncing towards him now, and in his desperation to look _anything _but an idiot, he reached for the nearest item he could find, which happened to be a 'make your own bear' kit.

"Cool, who you gonna give it to? You gonna give it to Meilin? Li?" The young Chinese boy blushed slightly, which for some reason, he seemed to be doing a lot recently.

"Umm…I don't…I'm not sure yet…" He managed. He managed.

"Well, let me know when you're done, I _love _bears. I'd love to see yours! Mkay?" He merely blushed more. She barely noticed, though, as she was so busy thinking of what to get.

"What you gonna get?" Li muttered, trying his best not to blush, yet, once again, he felt the familiar warmth rise in his cheeks.

"I'm not sure…I've never been _that _good at this kind of thing. It's more Madison's sort of area…" Sakura frowned for a moment, and looked almost upset at this thought, and Li had the sudden urge to wrap her up in his arms and tell her it was ok that she wasn't good at the same things as Madison. She was smart, and kind, and pretty.

He shook his head again, trying to get these thoughts out and away, and earning a confused look from Sakura in the process.

"So, you looking forward to Christmas? Are you going home?"

"Uh…no…my mother's in a conference in Beijing, and my sisters are gonna be going crazy on their own…" Li smiled slightly for a moment.

"Oh.my.god…did Li Showron just smile?" Sakura feigned shock.

"I _think _so…" He muttered, smiling directly at her now.

"So, you think we're gonna get a white Christmas?" Sakura shuffled through some packets of knitting needles.

"I hope not…I can't _stand _the cold…" Li shivered and Sakura laughed.

"You don't really have it this cold in Hong Kong, huh?" She picked a box with the words 'Teach yourself knitting' printed on the side.

"No…I guess not…" Li frowned at Sakura's choice of craft. She noticed the direction in which he was frowning.

"Oh…I just…can't knit, I guess…"

"Hey, you guys ready?" Madison was walking towards the both of them now, and Li jumped guiltily, yet he had no reason why.

_What is wrong with me?_

----------------OUTSIDE LI AND MEILIN'S APARTMENT, MEILIN'S POV---------------

I stormed down the road as fast as I could go without running. No point in looking like an idiot.

I looked out for any signs of Li anywhere nearby, just in case he was on the way back to the apartment.

Then I had a little brainwave. I took out my cell phone and dialled Li's number. It rang once and went straight to voicemail. He put me on _divert_? He was gonna get it when I saw him.

I stopped outside the door to Twin Bells, and I was just opposite when I heard a familiar laugh and the door swung open. I dived into the alley nearest the door just in time to hear footsteps hit the pavement.

"So…" I heard Sakura begin to say, but at that moment an ambulance went by and sirens wailing full blast, and by the time it had gone, all I could hear was the distant sound of footsteps. I peered round the corner just in time to see Li disappearing down the road that lead back to our place. They must all be making their ways home!

I froze. I had to get home before Li, otherwise he'd know I was spying on him! I ran home through all the back alleys, not caring if I looked like an idiot this time.

------------------------------LI AND MEILIN'S APARTMENT-----------------------------

As it was, Meilin needn't have worried about running home, because Li didn't get back until about two hours later.

The front door slammed slightly, and Wei and Meilin looked up from where they had been sitting in silence at the kitchen table, drinking tea. Li entered the apartment, putting his shoes down.

He walked into the kitchen, and Wei swung into action, pouring out another cup of tea, which Li gratefully accepted. Meilin merely stared into space, appearing to be lost in thought.

"Master Li, can I get you anything to eat?" Wei smiled at his young master.

"No, thanks, Wei…I've already eaten…" He glanced slightly at Meilin, frowning at her quiet state.

"Are you ok?" Li frowned at his 'fiancée'.

"Why _wouldn't _I be? It's not like you left me on my own and didn't tell me where you were going or anything!"

"You don't own me." Li muttered, immediately regretting it.

"Fine. I'm going to pack."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**a/n: So, what do you think of it so far?**

**One review? I think you guys can do better than that!**


	3. The Gift Of Beauty

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it…so don't sue…coz if you do, I'll _hurt _you!

**Sorry! **To all those who know the Japanese names better, I don't really know them, but here's a name guide:

Sakura Avalon: Sakura Kinomoto Li Showron: Syaoran Li Madison Taylor: Tomoyo Daidouji Meilin Rae: Meiling Li Tori Avalon: Touya Kinomoto Julian Star: Yukito Tsukishiro Chelsea: Chiharu Mihara Nikki: Naoko Yanagisawa Rita: Rika Sasaki Zachary/ Zach: Takashi Yamazaki

**Key: **"Talking" _"Whispering" _"YELLING" _Thinking _-----New scene or POV----- POV Point Of View

_**Writing-notes, emails etc.**_

A/n: New story alert! Read and Review people!

**Chapter 3:**

**The gift of beauty**

Meilin walked into the kitchen, looking for her keys and frowning in desperation.

"Wei?" She called, before realising it was 5 am and he was taking a shower so he could drive her to the train station.

She took one more scan of the room and walked into the sitting room, searching all the cracks in the sofa and frowning yet again.

"Looking for these?" Li was standing in the doorway of his bedroom, holding her keys in his hand and looking down at where she was sprawled on the floor by the couch.

"Where were they?" Meilin scowled at Li. Why'd he always have to have the upper hand and leave her looking like an idiot?

"On the floor of the porch…you left them there last night…before you…" He stopped himself, frowning at his _cousin_'s behaviour.

"What is _up _with you?"

"You left me on my _own_!" She screamed at him, finally snapping. How could he not understand?

"I am _allowed_ to have a _life_!" He was as calm as ever, but the fact that Li never lost his cool wasn't gonna stop her screaming her head off.

"Yeah, but it's supposed to be with _me_!" Her voice was cracking now and her throat going dry.

"What do you _want_ from me?"

"_You_!" Meilin's face collapsed and Li had to put his arms round her to stop her from crumpling in a sobbing heap on the floor. Li sighed and hugged her, pulling him close to her. He hated seeing her like this.

"Li?" Meilin said in a small, almost _nervous _voice.

"Do you love me?" She muttered, and Li was shocked for a moment, unable to answer her.

"I…"

"Good morning, Lady Meilin, are you ready to leave?" Wei entered the room, putting on his coat and unknowingly saving Li.

"Yeah…Bye Li!" She hugged him tightly and bounded down the stairs.

----------------------------------Sakura's house, Li's POV----------------------------------------

I walked up to Sakura's gate, shivering, partly because of the cold, and partly from the fact that I was so _unbelievably _nervous. Not that I had any idea _why_.

Just as I was bringing myself to ring the doorbell, I heard shouting from inside the house.

"You're going to the festival with that _gaki_?" I clenched my fist. Why was Sakura's brother such an _idiot_?

I listened in for Sakura's reply. For some reason I wanted to see if she'd say anything in my defence. And don't ask me why.

"He is _not_ a gaki! He…he's my…my friend…" Sakura seemed unsure about this. Something in her voice lacked conviction.

"He's only being half-way civilised to you for the cards! He's just scared of going home to mummy without them! I know you're sweet, but you can't make it through life being this _naive _Sakura!" Tori yelled back at her, and I clenched my fists tight.

"He's not doing _anything_ for the cards! He's my _friend,_ and that's that!" Sakura screamed back, at him, and for some reason I smiled. I took the brief silence as a good opportunity to ring the doorbell.

"Tori! No! Hoeee!" I winced slightly and the front door opened to reveal a _very_ pissed off Tori standing there, in the doorway, and a scared looking Sakura blushing behind him.

I stared at him, not wanting to give up before him.

"What do you think _you're _looking at, gaki?" He glared, and I glared back.

"A…" I stopped, realising my pocket was now playing the wedding march. Tori smirked and Sakura glanced at me nosily.

I cringed as the name 'Your Darling Meilin' flashed up on the screen, surrounded by hearts, stars and red roses. I shuddered at the thought of what she nearly made me say this morning.

"Meilin..." I muttered, turning away from Sakura and Tori out of sheer embarrassment than anything else, slightly annoyed at the way Meilin had calledme when she knewI was supposed to be out with Sakura. AndI knew why, too. Madison had called yesterday to cancel and tell meit would be just me and Sakura attending the fair, and Meilin had nearly chainedme tomy bed.

"Liiii! You'll never guess what! My mother had to go home early so I get tocome and see you tomorrow! Isn't that great? We can go out instead of being seperated for so long!" She was gushing down the phone, andI did his best to try and convincing asI thought of the long day that loomed ahead, full of Meilin.

"Yeah...it's..._greeeaaattt_..." I knew I didn't sound at _all _happy, but I was so _confused_...It didn't help that I could practically _feel_ Tori's glare on the back of my head, or that I could smell Sakura's amazing perfume behind me, meaning she could probably hear every word Meilin was saying. I just wanted her off the phone now. But she was as stubborn as ever, not sensing my tone.

"So...hows it going?" She was snooping now, and I was starting to get a little pissed off. I just wanted to have _one_ good evening. A nice night with Sakura, just to be around her gave me this amazing buzz...One that Meilin had never given me. I lacked the same _adreneline_ rush I got whenever I was with Sakura...

I shook my head. Why did I keep comparing Meilin to _Sakura _of all people? It wasn't like they were the same in _any _way, and I was _engaged_ to Meilin...

Then it hit me. I'd never felt the way for _anyone_that I'd felt for Sakura...And suddenly it was all too clear.

"Li?" I snapped myself out of my trance and came round in a dazed manner. This was all happening too fast. And I didn't want to talk to Meilin anymore, not now I knew I'd never be devoted. She deserved someone who loved her more than anyone else.

If I married her my life would be a lie.

"Ok...I've...ummm...gotta go..." I just wanted her away now.

"Oh! Bye...Li..." Meilin sounded rather dejected at that moment, and I wanted to comfort her, I really did...but I couldn't bring myself to say anything to her, knowing that I was gonna break her heart.

"Bye..."

"Oh, and Li?"

"Yeah?"

"I lo-" I hung up. I couldn't bear the thought of her telling me she loved me _now_.

* * *

AT THE BUS STOP 

Sakura smiled and Li blushed, causing her to frown a little. Why was he always so red?

"Oh, here, I forgot to give you this..." She handed him a gift bag and he frowned slightly, letting his curisosity get the better of him, and forgetting his nerves for a moment.

"What is it?"

"Open it and see!" She smiled at him once more, and he peered into the bag, reaching his hand into the shiny green bag as he went. He eventually frowned as his hand made contact with something soft and fabricy at the bottom.

He pulled it out to find a green, hand-knitted scarf, made with one or two minor imperfections.

"You?" He held it up to Sakura, allowing a small smile to play on his lips.

"You _said_ you weren't used to the cold..." She muttered, rather nervously and he realised why.

"I _love_ it!" He muttered, draping it around his neck and praying it would hide some of the blushing he was now victim of for using the word _love_ around Sakura.

"You do?" And she beamed happily.

* * *

AT THE FAIR 

Sakura and Li walked among the sweet-smelling candy stalls and amusmant arcades, surrounded by the screaming of youngsters enjoying the thrills of the theme park.

Sakura paused bya stall promising candy floss, japanese pastries and sweet sake tea. She glanced at Li, who had stopped a few feet ahead of her and was now frowning.

"I'd better get something for Kero. He'll only moan if I don't." And with that, they approached the counter, staring at the delicious choices of food and drink on offer.

"Sakura! Li!" Came a familiar voice from behind the counter, anda moment later, Julian emerged, startling the two youngsters.

"Julian?" Sakura smiled at the young man standing in front of her, and the confusion must have been mirrored in her face, as her soon explained:

"It's Tori's birthday soon and I kinda need the cash!" He gave way to an easy smile, and she soon found herself returning it, neither noticing the look of sheer jealousy on Li's face.

* * *

OUTSIDE LI'S APARTMENT 

"Sakura, are you _sure _you don't want me to walk you home?" Li muttered nervously. Part of him wanted her to say that'd be nice...but part of him was also releaved when she said:

"No, it's ok...Tori will only get mad, anyways..." And then she smiled, and, for a moment, the two looked into eachother's eyes. And, for a moment, something seemed to happen, although neither could be sure.

And suddenly, Li knew. He didn't love Meilin, and he never had...at least, not this way...

He _had_ to tell her. It wasn't fair on either of them to pretend any longer.

It was only then that Sakura and Li seemed to realise they were staring at eachother. And though they both tried, neither of them could look away. It was almost as if...

"Li!" Meilin bowled him over with a hug.

* * *

a/n: sorry this took so long, my comp was messed up, and I typed it all up on and then it erased it! 


	4. Why Not Me?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it…so don't sue…coz if you do, I'll _hurt _you!

**Sorry! **To all those who know the Japanese names better, I don't really know them, but here's a name guide:

Sakura Avalon: Sakura Kinomoto Li Showron: Syaoran Li Madison Taylor: Tomoyo Daidouji Meilin Rae: Meiling Li Tori Avalon: Touya Kinomoto Julian Star: Yukito Tsukishiro Chelsea: Chiharu Mihara Nikki: Naoko Yanagisawa Rita: Rika Sasaki Zachary/ Zach: Takashi Yamazaki

**Key: **"Talking" _"Whispering" _"YELLING" _Thinking _-----New scene or POV----- POV Point Of View

_**Writing-notes, emails etc.**_

A/n: New story alert! Read and Review people!

**Chapter 4:**

**Why not me?**

MEILIN'S POV

I walked round the corner and stopped dead in my tracks. Li and Sakura were staring into eachother's eyes, and I don't mean in a bad, glaring way. In a more sort of...kiss-in-a-movie sort of way.

And I wasn't about to let that happen.

So, of course, I dived at him, not caring if it hurt or not.

"Li!" I cried, wanting to break them out of their spell a little sooner, and make them realise _I_ was Li's fiance, not this witch.

* * *

NORMAL POV

Li dusted himself down, helping Meilin up as he went.

" I thought you were coming back _tomorrow_?" Li looked at Meilin, a little mad that she had come back to sabotage him, and trying his very best to conceal it.

"I couldn't bear to be so far away from you any longer, Li!" She threw a hug at him, which he managed to side-step whilst making it look like she was merely grabbing onto his arm. He didn't want Sakura getting the wrong ideas about his relationship with Meilin.

Suddenly, as if reading his mind, Meilin turned round to glare at the Japanese girl.

"Don't you _have_ a home to go to?" Sakura merely smiled polietly, looking as though she had something important to say, but instead muttering;

"Yeah...g-goodnight...Li..."

"Night, Sakura." He smiled as she turned to walk away, and continued down the dark street.

"Li, come _on_, let's go _in_!" Meilin was dragging on his arm now.

"Wait a sec." Li brushed her off, and ran to catch up with Sakura, who turned around, asthough surprised, glancing toward a glaring Meilin as Li spoke to her.

Sakura shook her head and Li frowned for a moment.

Meilin decided she'd had enough and walked over to the two.

"What's going on _now_?" She continued glaring at Sakura a little while longer, who frowned, confused at Meilin's strange behaviour.

" I don't think you should walk home alone, it's dark." Li muttered, an anxious look on his face. Meilin rolled her eyes.

Sakura merely smiled and shook her head once more.

"I'll be fine Li. I can look after myself!" She laughed a little, and Li flinched.

"Have you got the cards with you?" He raised his eyebrows at her, a somewhat triumphant look on his face.

"W-w...well..." She blushed slightly and Meilin rolled her eyes yet again.

"She _said_ she can go home by herself, Li, so _let _her!" Li turned to glare at his cousin, who glared back.

"Who asked..." He stopped as a familiar figure stood in front of them.

"Julian!" Sakura cried, happy to divert yet another full-blown row between Meilin and Li.

"Sakura. What's wrong?" He glanced at Meilin's angry face.

"Julian, are you going home?" Li asked, a sudden brainwave hitting him. Julian nodded.

"Would you mind dropping Sakura off on your way?" Sakura shot him a warning look, but Li barely even noticed.

"Of course not, let's go!" And with that, off they went into the darkness, Li suddenly wondering if it had been such a good idea, and Meilin getting redder and redder about her fiance's jealousy.

* * *

MEILIN AND LI'S APARTMENT

Meilin dragged her suitcase through the front door, panting with the effort. For some reason, she'd refused, point blank, to let Licarry it.

"Miss Meilin, how was your trip?" Wei asked innocently, serving up the tea withthe usual smile.

"Crap." Meilin muttered, sounding rather dejected.

"Anything else I can get you?" Wei frowned, his smiled faltering for a moment.

"No, thanks, Wei." She smiled at the butler, who glanced once more at the void between Meilin and Li, who were sitting as far apart as possible, before leaving the room.

"How's your mother?" Li asked, expecting the usual continuous chattering that resurfaced whenever Meilin had done anything _remotely_ interesting.

"Fine." Meilin replied, surprising Li as she poured herself some tea from the pot.

"Where'd she have to go?"

"Some conference." Meilin stared at a fly on the coffee table, trying to make it's way through the glass bottom.

"Meilin, are you _mad_ at me?" Li sounded genuinly shocked at this idea, and Meilin rolled her eyes.

"Why would I be mad at _you_?"

_It's not like you fell in love with someone else or anything, and broke our promise and my heart in the process, and didn't even bother to tell me the truth. Not like I could be so unreasonable as to be mad at you for that._

"You tell me..." Li gazed at Meilin, moving over to where she was on the couch.

"I...I have no reason at _all_ to be mad at you, Li...You...you're...you're perfect." And with that, she ran off to her room, and Li could have sworn he heard the faint sound of sobbing before she closed her bedroom door, leaving him to take out his anger on the innocent little fly.


	5. Sorry doesn't cut it

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it…so don't sue…coz if you do, I'll _hurt _you!

**Sorry! **To all those who know the Japanese names better, I don't really know them, but here's a name guide:

Sakura Avalon: Sakura Kinomoto Li Showron: Syaoran Li Madison Taylor: Tomoyo Daidouji Meilin Rae: Meiling Li Tori Avalon: Touya Kinomoto Julian Star: Yukito Tsukishiro Chelsea: Chiharu Mihara Nikki: Naoko Yanagisawa Rita: Rika Sasaki Zachary/ Zach: Takashi Yamazaki

**Key: **"Talking" _"Whispering" _"YELLING" _Thinking _-----New scene or POV----- POV Point Of View

_**Writing-notes, emails etc.**_

**Chapter 5:  
Sorry Doesn't Cut It**

Li knocked on Meilin's bedroom door, wondering if she'd still be asleep.  
They'd have to leave for school in twenty minutes to avoid being late, and he knew if _someone_ didn't wake her up, they'd never get to leave, so he barged into the room, frowning at the sight of her empty bed.  
He walked back out into the living room, frowning as he went.

"Problem, master Li?" Wei smiled, going about his usual cleaning duties.

"Have you seen Meilin?" He muttered, coming out of the empty bathroom.

"She left for school about twenty minutes ago...something about wanting to get some homework out the way..." Wei gave his young master a cautious glance, not knowing what to expect from him.

"Oh..." Was all he could manage, before walking straight out the door, a little shocked, but also rather _angry_ that Meilin hadn't _bothered_ to wait for him. Or tell him she was even _leaving_ for _that_ matter.

As he approached the school, he noticed Meilin's bike chained up to the bike and frowned.

_Why'd she cycle here? She was hardly running late!_

He entered the classroom, which currently consisted of Zach, Chelsea, Sakura, Madison and...Meilin. Not doing anything that even _resembled_ homework...just another lame excuse. But _why_?  
Li made a bee-line straight for her desk, causing Madison and Sakura to look up from where they were chatting over Sakura's desk.

"_Why _didn't you _wait_ for me?" Li asked, trying his best to sound casual.

"Had stuff to do." Meilin replied, and he sighed as he realised she was giving him the 'silent' treatment...which meant she'd _wait _a while before yelling at him...well, it _was_ Meilin!

"Meilin, what have I _done_ to upset you?" He hissed, aware that they had a little _audience_, yet not wanting to make a scene.

"Don't know...maybe you didn't do anything..."

"What? That didn't make _sense_!" Li frowned once more, and Meilin noticed her two onlookers.

_Let's give them a little show, shall we?_ She smirked to herself.

"Why can't you just be _straight_ with me?" Li muttered, more to himself than her, as he sat at his desk.  
She took the oppurtunity to explode.

"_Me_? What about _you_?" She screamed at him, and Zach and Chelsea were now gazing up at the scene over their maths homework.

"What the-" Li looked genuinly confused, and she suddenly felt like hitting him.

"You don't like being _neglected_? Don't like being _ignored_? Don't like how it feels to be _ignored_? Welcome to my world! I've had it up to _here_ with you, Li, and I'm not taking it anymore!" And she plonked herself back down at her desk, resisting the urge to bow.  
Sakura and Madison exchanged surprised looks, and Zach seemed embarrassed for Li...but Chelsea seemed almost _proud_ of Meilin, and she shot her a victory glance, causing Zach to get rather _nervous_.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
PLAYGROUND, LUNCHTIME

Meilin pretended to sunbathe under the cold December sun, not caring if she looked like an idiot, sitting on the frozen grass, while _also_ pretending she didn't notice Li's cautious glances in her direction.

She just didn't _care_ if she got cold, she _knew_ what Li was like, knew how much he _needed_ her.  
And soon _he'd_ realise, and he'd give her an engagement ring, and they'd invite little miss desperate _Sakura_ to their wedding...  
Except she'd probably get obsessed with Li and try to stop it...maybe they _wouldn't _invite.  
But Madison could and do photos...and a _website_...

And Li would tell everyone how much he loved her, and how he nearly lost her...

"Meilin?" It was only then that she noticed the tall shadow standing over her.

"Yeah?"

"I-I need to t-talk to you..." Li muttered, blushing.

"Ok." She grabbed her bag, ready to get up, but he stopped her.

"N-no...n-not _here_..." He said, a meaningful look in his eyes.

"Oh...ok..." She smiled at her future husband, and spent the rest of the school day planning their engagement party.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
MEILIN AND LI'S APARTMENT

Meilin felt anticipation bubble in her stomach. Li had already left by the time she'd gotten out of school, but he probably had to get her a ring. He'd want to do this right.  
He'd want it to be official as soon as possible. Of _course_ he would.

But as she saw him standing out on the balcony, no ring in sight, she found herself frowning.  
Something wasn't right.

"L-li?" Meilin stepped out onto the terrace rather cautiously. Li barely even acknowledged her prescence. He was nervous, and Meilin began to wonder why she'd been _so _sure he loved her. Had she just been another fool in love?

"Why did you want to talk to me?" She tried to stand in his eye-line, wondering if he'd look at her. But he just turned his head away slightly.

"Um...Li...?" Meilin was getting really uneasy now. She knew him well enough to know when somethin was wrong. And as she sat on the edge of the terrace, everything seemed to slide in to place.

_"Ohayo Li!" _Sakura had gushed that very morning, and he had blushed twelve shades of red. Come to think of it, he _always_ blushed around her...

_And all this time, I thought she had a crush on him...I didn't even see this coming...How could I have been so stupid?_

A small tear began to form in the corner of her eye, and she resisted the urge to sniff. She wouldn't let him see her like this. Not if she could help it.

"Meilin, I...we said we'd stay...'engaged' as long as...as long as we didn't..._like_ anyone else, right?" He turned to face her now, and noticed the tears in her eyes. He gasped slightly, unsure of what to do.

"S-sakura..." She collapsed into a sobbing heap on the tiled floor of the terrace, and Li froze. How had she...?

Meilin errupted into another deep, emotional sob, and Li crouched down next to her on the terrace, trying to envelope her in a hug, but she began to lash out, hitting him repeatedly and rather _clumsily_ punching him in the chest.

He winced slightly in the pain, but stood his ground. He couldn't possibly be in as much pain as she was now, and he'd done that to her. Him. This was all _his_ doing...all his fault.

"Meilin, hit me all you like." And she did. Again and again and again. He tried to look into her eyes, but she wouldn't let him. It was those _dumb_ chocolate eyes that had got her into this mess in the first place.  
And his scruffy brown hair, that she'd often longed to brush...and his...No no no!  
This was _all_ wrong!

"Why...why don't you...?" Meilin managed to scream at him, and he winced as she landed a particularily hard slap on his chest.  
Then she stopped, rocking herself back and fourth and whispering this time, rather weakly.

"Why...not...me?" She sniffed a little, no longer sobbing. Silently crying. Li hugged her and she hugged back. Something about the way the tears poured down her face so quietly got to him more than her violence.  
How could one girl be feeling this much pain, and no one other than them know?  
It was wrong.

"Meilin...I _do_...but..." He lifted her chin up, and she understood.

"Are you and...a-are you and..._her..._are you..._are you_?" Meilin looked into his eyes with that hurt expression that killed him.

"N...n-no...s-she...she doesn't..." She gazed at him.

"She doesn't _know_?" And they stayed that way, until Wei called them in for dinner.  
When, eventually, Meilin would complain of a stomach ache and go to her room.

And Li would sit up all night, longing for someone to comfort _him_. He'd never get _this_ girl out of his head. Out of his _dreams_.

And off in another room, another house, another _street_, an emerald-eyed girl dreamed of that _very_ chocolate-eyed, scruffy-haired boy.


	6. Duh!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it…so don't sue…coz if you do, I'll _hurt _you!

**Sorry! **To all those who know the Japanese names better, I don't really know them, but here's a name guide:

Sakura Avalon: Sakura Kinomoto Li Showron: Syaoran Li Madison Taylor: Tomoyo Daidouji Meilin Rae: Meiling Li Tori Avalon: Touya Kinomoto Julian Star: Yukito Tsukishiro Chelsea: Chiharu Mihara Nikki: Naoko Yanagisawa Rita: Rika Sasaki Zachary/ Zach: Takashi Yamazaki

**Key: **"Talking" _"Whispering" _"YELLING" _Thinking _-----New scene or POV----- POV Point Of View

_**Writing-notes, emails etc.**_

A/n: New story alert! Read and Review people!

**Chapter 6:  
Duh!**

Li knocked on Meilin's bedroom door, wondering if she'd taken off for school without him again.

Then he heard it- the tell-tale sob that gave her away.  
He pushed open the door tentively, hoping she'd speak to him.

"Mei-meilin?" He addressed the lump of duvet covers piled on her bed.

"No!" She screamed, thrashing her arms and legs around wildly. She would _not_ be subdued.  
And she would _not_ be calmed down.  
It was part of her rights as the 'ex-fiance'.

"Meilin!" Li tried to defend himself as he crouched down next to where her head should be.

"I _hate_ you!" Meilin screamed, thrashing her arms around and accidently hitting Li in the eye as she went.

"Ouch!" He cried, more out of _shock_ than anything else.

Meilin darted her head up from under the covers and Li gasped at her tear-stained face, which she was quick to cover with her hands, rather self-conciously. But he peeled her hands away, looking at her doubtfully.

"Ok...so...I _don't_ hate you...I...well, _really_, I...I l-" She shot his now flinching face a watery, weak sort of smile.

"I-I...I _won't _say it..." And his face immedietly relaxed.

"I'm sorry...I can't _be_ what you need..." Li glanced at Meilin, and she turned away slightly.

"I know...but it still hurts...ya know?" She gave him another watery smile, and glanced at the clock on her bedroom wall, wiping her eyes and sniffing.

"So, hey, you'd better get going soon...you've gotta ask Madison about that homework, _haven't_ you?" Li frowned at the now dry-eyed and smiling Meilin.

"You're not going? To _school_, I mean?" He looked confused for a moment.

"I don't really wanna go in...looking...like this..." She muttered, slamming her face down into the pillow, and Li's face dawned with recognition, in _understanding_. He knew her _too_ well.

"You have to face her _sometime..._but you already _know_ that, _don't_ you?" He waited for a response, and she stared him, looking in to his eyes for a moment.

"I-I can't...she...it's _all_ wrong..." He grabbed her by the chin, in a gentle sort of way, and looked at her seriously for a moment. And suddenly, something inside her snapped. She knew he was right.

She _had _to do this.

And she _would_.

"Give me five minutes." She muttered defiantly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
IN CLASS

Li and Meilin sighed in unison, both out of relief as they entered the empty classroom. No Sakura.

For some reason, Li was certain it'd be ten times harder to see her now.

Now he knew.

Now he had no safety net.

He glanced at the clock. Fourty mintues until the bell went.

"No, Sakura! You don't _have_ to! I don't mind! Really...I don't!" Madison walked into the classroom, talking on her cell phone the whole time, and both Meilin and Li's hearts skipped a beat at the mention of Sakura's name, but both for _very_ different reasons.

"You _are_? Okay, see you in a sec, hun!" Madison snapped the cell phone shut and smiled at the now nervous, rather preoccupied Li and Meilin, sitting down at her own desk.

"So, you need help with the English, huh?" Madison smiled yet again at Li, who handed her his half-written essay on 'free-verse'.

"So, Sakura's in today?" Meilin asked hopefully. It was like pulling a plaster off. One quick rip and it's done.

It's all back to normal...if you're lucky.

"Yeah. She's checking her shoes in the locker." Madison muttered distractedly.

"Oh..." Meilin and Li exchanged glances and Madison looked up for a moment, frowning at the pair.

"What's going on?" She muttered suspiciously, and for a moment, she seemed truely confused until Sakura walked in, and Meilin's face fell.

And suddenly it all became too much for Meilin. It was as if the walls were caving in on her. She had nowhere left to go. Sakura was smiling at her now, and it suddenly hit her like a truck going at 100mph.

She suddenly became aware of a tear sliding down her cheek.

She let out a long sob, and Li sent a startled look in her direction.

"Meilin?" She was vaguely aware of Sakura's voice, off in the distance, but everything started to spin and it was as if something large had fallen on her, and she was being crushed. She sunk down on her desk, and Li put a strong arm around her.

"Meilin...come on, you're gonna be fine...come on Meilin...you can _do _this..." He hugged her whilst Madison and Sakura kept a safe distance.

"I...I can't breathe..." Meilin began to hyperventilate, and Li clicked his fingers, desperatly trying to gain her focus.

"Meilin- _look_ at me...you're gonna be _fine_, ok?" She looked up at him with bloodshot eyes, and a doubtful expression on her face.

"I...you...I...she...I..." She muttered, and Madison and Sakura exchanged confused glances.

"I...I wanna...go home..." She murmered, in the smallest of voices possible. The others were stunned.

"What?" Li was dumb-founded.

"I wanna go home!" Meilin cried in a fresh fit of tears.


	7. Realising is the hardest part

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it…so don't sue…coz if you do, I'll _hurt _you!

**Sorry! **To all those who know the Japanese names better, I don't really know them, but here's a name guide:

Sakura Avalon: Sakura Kinomoto Li Showron: Syaoran Li Madison Taylor: Tomoyo Daidouji Meilin Rae: Meiling Li Tori Avalon: Touya Kinomoto Julian Star: Yukito Tsukishiro Chelsea: Chiharu Mihara Nikki: Naoko Yanagisawa Rita: Rika Sasaki Zachary/ Zach: Takashi Yamazaki

**Key: **"Talking" _"Whispering" _"YELLING" _Thinking _-----New scene or POV----- POV Point Of View

_**Writing-notes, emails etc.**_

A/n: New story alert! Read and Review people!

**Chapter 7:  
Realising is the hardest part**

Meilin rocked back and fourth against her bedroom wall. She'd rushed home from school as soon as she could, and hadn't even bothered in telling Li. He'd never even notice, let alone _care_.  
He was probably off in Sakura land...  
He'd be telling her soon...and they'd be engaged and married.  
Their kids would call her _aunt_ Meilin.

And she'd die an old lady with a shrine to her cousin under her stairs.

The front door to the apartment slamming awoke her from her rather _depressing_ fantasies.  
Li was home.  
Joy.

"Meilin?" He knocked once, not even bothering to wait for her reply as he barged into her room.

"What?" She said, looking up at him as though scared he would kill her.

"Don't go home. Please." He stood in front of where she was crouched on the floor.

"Why?"

"Coz you're my rock, and I _need_ a friend like you around."  
But she wouldn't be swayed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
IN SAKURA'S BEDROOM

Madison and Sakura sat next to eachother on her bed, Kero floating around by her side.

"So, the kid's girlfriend's going home, huh? Good riddance!" Kero was soon silenced by an evil look from Sakura.

"Something's not right though; she was acting really weird today..." Sakura sighed, leaning on her pillow.

"Maybe they're not engaged any more? Maybe...Li called it off?" Madison turned to a now riveted Sakura.

"Why would he do _that_?" She wondered aloud for a moment.

"Maybe he met someone else?" And as soon as Madison said it, Sakura felt the strangest feeling rise inside her.  
One she'd never felt before.  
Was she jealous?

"Maybe we should _ask_ her?" Madison got a certain evil glint in her eye, and Sakura snapped out of her jealous fit long enough to shoot her best friend an anxious glance.

"When's she going home, anyways?" Kero was losing interest rapidly.

"I dunno..." Sakura frowned for a moment, trying to get a grasp on her feelings.  
What was _happening_ to her?  
Suddenly all she could think of was _who_ Li fancied and whether or not he'd dumped Meilin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
THE SWINGSETS, TOMODEA PARK

"Meilin, I don't _get _it! Why are you still going home?" Meilin kicked off on her swing, hoping it'd be easier to tell him the truth if she didn't have to look at him.

"I...I can't be your _friend_ like that...Li...I know that's what you need...but I can't _do_ that. I can't...It's not what I wanted for us, and I'm really sorry, Li. I just can't _do_ that. Not even for you." Even though she was still swinging, she could tell he was eyeing her up rather doubtfully.  
He wasn't buying it, and she didn't blame him.  
She was _hardly_ telling him the full story.

She just couldn't bring herself to say it.  
She felt like such a wuss.

Who'd be _scared_ of Sakura Avalon?

"Y-you...you just can't be around her, _can_ you?" He grabbed the chain to her swing, forcing her to stop and look into his eyes.

"Or you..." She looked up at him, smiling weakly.

"I'm sorry, Li...I can't _watch _you two...I can't watch you fall in love with someone that isn't _me_...It's not who I _am_...I don't...I'm sorry..." She kicked off again.

"Meilin, don't go. Please. I'm not even gonna tell her..." Meilin stopped herself, a familiar anger bubbling up inside her.

"Wait a minute...so you're dumping me; you're wrecking my whole future...and it's for _no_ reason?" She tried to calm her own voice, but she couldn't remove the sharp edge from it. She stood up.

"You'd rather I _lied_ to you? You'd rather I broke my promise and _pretended_ I loved you for the rest of our lives?" He frowned, and she exploded.

"Why not? You've done it up till now!" She screamed, and at that exact moment, Sakura and Madison entered the playground, and Li blushed.  
But Meilin just got angrier.

"Meilin...I didn't _lie_...I didn't _know_!" He muttered, and Madison and Sakura stood, frozen to the spot, as though, if they moved, they'd become her next victims.

"Well then, you're stupid! And you really _are_! Even _I_ saw it coming before you! I _knew_ it! But I _decided_ to trust you!" She kicked the dirt on the playground floor for a moment, and appeared to be thinking.

"Sakura...would you _stop_?" Madison shot her best friend a glance, and she jumped guiltily.

"You...I..." Sakura realised Meilin's gaze was now focused on her, and she froze once more.

"And _you!_" Meilin said angrily, and Sakura jumped once more.

"M-me?" She shot a scared look towards Madison, who recipricated with a rather anxious one.

"Yes _you_!" She could feel Li's nervousness beside her, but she couldn't control herself.

"What did _I_ do?" Sakura frowned, and Meilin rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"How unbelievebly _stupid_ are you? Are you _blind_? And deaf? I mean, talk about _obvious_!"

"_Nani_?" Sakura was truely confused.

"Cau Tau..." Meilin muttered under her breath.

"Meilin, if you're _gonna_ insult someone, at least do it in a language they understand." Li muttered in return, and she completely lost it.

"You _idiot_!" She screamed at Sakura, who jumped.

"How can you _not_ see it? How are you so _stupid_?" Li was trying to calm her down now, but it was too late.

"Meilin, what are you _talking _about?" Sakura looked rather hurt now.

"Li, you idiot! Li's in _love_ with you!" And she stormed off, Li in hot pursuit and blushing like crazy, leaving only Madison to catch her when Sakura fainted.


	8. Friends, enemies and oh my God

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it…so don't sue…coz if you do, I'll _hurt _you!

**Sorry! **To all those who know the Japanese names better, I don't really know them, but here's a name guide:

Sakura Avalon: Sakura Kinomoto Li Showron: Syaoran Li Madison Taylor: Tomoyo Daidouji Meilin Rae: Meiling Li Tori Avalon: Touya Kinomoto Julian Star: Yukito Tsukishiro Chelsea: Chiharu Mihara Nikki: Naoko Yanagisawa Rita: Rika Sasaki Zachary/ Zach: Takashi Yamazaki

**Key: **"Talking" _"Whispering" _"YELLING" _Thinking _-----New scene or POV----- POV Point Of View

**_Writing-notes, emails etc._**!

**Chapter 8:  
Friends, enemies and oh my God it's awkward**

SAKURA'S POV

It's not like I _wanted _to go to school that morning. I really didn't. I mean, if anyone _other_ than Meilin had said _that_, I'd have thought they were telling the truth.

But I mean, this was _Meilin_, right?

She'd obviously gotten the wrong end of the stick and now I'd have to go through the _awful_ process of Li saying that actually, no, he _didn't_ love me, and he did, in fact, love Meilin.

And I was _sure_ I'd show myself up and Li would realise _my_ feelings, and I'd make an ass of myself.

So, no, when my alarm clock beeped this morning, I hadn't even wanted to get out of bed. Not that I normally did, mind…

I was now walking down the corridor, towards my class. I'd made sure to get here early, to make sure no one was around when Li rejected me.

Plus, then I'd get to touch-up my tear-streaked make-up _before_ class.

As I rounded the corner to class, I tensed up.

Sure enough, there on the coat-rack was Li's coat. And Meilin's.

And _Madison's_?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LI'S POV

I had been _dreading_ going to school that morning. Being _rejected_ by the love of my life was hardly on the top of my 'to do' list, and when Madison walked in, I'd nearly ran to the airport for the first flight to Hong Kong.

But something stopped me.

A big, strong something with a hell of a right hook.

Meilin.

She'd agreed to stay in the country after the events of the weekend, and I'd decided to forgive her on Sunday night.

Little did she know of my plans…

But as Sakura walked into the classroom, as bright as ever, yet somewhat nervous, I completely forgot what I was thinking of.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NORMAL POV

Sakura put her bag on her desk, which only added to the atmosphere, as it meant she had to walk directly in front of Li and Meilin.

"Ohayo Sakura!" Madison turned to look at her best friend, smiling innocently.

"Ohayo Madison…o-ohayo Li…M-meilin…" Sakura sat at her desk, sighing with relief that she no longer had to face Li _or_ Meilin.

"Morning…Sakura…" Meilin muttered guiltily.

That's when Li kicked her under the table.

"Ouch!" She cried, causing both Madison and Sakura to turn around in their seats.

"Hoee?" Sakura frowned at Meilin in confusion, and Li stared out the window, trying to pretend he wasn't blushing.

"I…I…I'm sorry…I y-yelled at you…" Meilin's turn to blush.

"That's…ok?" Sakura looked to her best friend for support, wondering what to do next. But, for once, Madison was as clueless as her.

That was the moment Chelsea and Zach walked in, unaware of the previous atmosphere in the room.

"Ohayo!" Chelsea beamed as she and Zach sat at their desks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MEILIN'S POV

That was the moment my cell chose to ring, and I silently thanked whoever was calling for getting me out of this tight spot.

"Hello?" I answered cheerfully, very aware that the occupants of the room were _all_ eavesdropping on me.

"Meilin, what's all this about Xiao Lang coming home?" My mother sounded rather harassed on the other end of the line, and I heard a struggling sound.

"Meilin? It's aunt Yelan. Do you know why Xiao Lang's coming home?" I heard my mother's voice in the background and sighed.

"I had _no_ idea!" I tried my best to stay calm and not attract any more attention from the various other pupils that were now entering the class.

"So you don't have _any_ clue why he might have decided to move back home?"

"Oh, I have _ideas_ alright!" I laughed, as though talking to one of my friends, and noticed Li giving me a rather suspicious glance, causing me to blush.

"Look, can we chat later?" I muttered, praying my aunt wouldn't ask anymore questions about Li.

"Is he there?" I could tell my aunt was smiling, no matter _how _crackly the line was.

"_Exactly_!" My turn to smile, hoping Li would buy the 'catching up with an old friend' act, but at the same time, I doubted he was.

"Ok…I'll call you later." And my aunt was gone.

"Who was that?" Chelsea had no shame and I couldn't help but smile at her curious tone.

Li was staring out the window, and I my mind was reeling.

What was I going to do?

Not tell him I knew and wait until he told me?

Have a shout-out in the middle of the classroom now?

Or did I just tell Sakura and hope she could convince him to stay?

Before I could deicide on a plan of action, Miss McKenzie was entering the classroom.

"Ohayo Minna-san!" She smiled around the room, and Chelsea begrudgingly dropped the subject.

My mind was still reeling.

Li was _moving_?


	9. Switching Roles

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it…so don't sue…coz if you do, I'll _hurt _you!

**Sorry! **To all those who know the Japanese names better, I don't really know them, but here's a name guide:

Sakura Avalon: Sakura Kinomoto Li Showron: Syaoran Li Madison Taylor: Tomoyo Daidouji Meilin Rae: Meiling Li Tori Avalon: Touya Kinomoto Julian Star: Yukito Tsukishiro Chelsea: Chiharu Mihara Nikki: Naoko Yanagisawa Rita: Rika Sasaki Zachary/ Zach: Takashi Yamazaki

**Key: **"Talking" _"Whispering" _"YELLING" _Thinking _-----New scene or POV----- POV Point Of View

**_Writing-notes, emails etc._**!

**Chapter 9:  
Switching roles**

Meilin was already home when he got back that evening.

She was sitting at the kitchen table, silently watching Wei cook dinner.

"Hi." Li poked his head round the kitchen door, stopping to check the mail on the kitchen table.

"Nothing for me?" He seemed confused for a moment, then noticed the single-trip ticket to Hong Kong pinned to the notice board, his name in clear black print.

"You're going home." Meilin didn't lose her temper. Saw no point.

"Yeah. No reason to stay now, is there?" And Meilin glared up at him.

"No _need_ to stay? What about _Sakura_? You're just gonna _abandon_ her? You're just gonna up and _leave_? You're gonna give her two days' notice?" Meilin's voice was rising now, and Li blushed, looking awkward for a moment.

"N-not _exactly_…" And Meilin flipped.

"You're not gonna _tell_ her at _all_? You stupid, _arrogant_, good for nothing asshole, Li! How _dare _you turn everyone _else's_ lives upside down and run away! How _dare_ you just go and hide like a coward!" She was aware she was screaming at him, but she didn't care.  
Then, for the first time since she'd known him, he did _the_ most out of character thing.  
He lost his cool.

He screamed back.  
And even Wei seemed shocked.

"How dare _I_? This whole thing's _your_ fault! If _you_ hadn't gone and shot off your big mouth, everything would be _fine_! Everything would be _normal_! But _no_, surprise surprise! Meilin _has _to wreck everything! What is it, some sick _revenge_ you felt you needed to do? I'm fed up of _babysitting_ you, Meilin! I don't even know why you're here! Did you just come all the way over here to get in my _way_?" And he ripped the ticket from the notice board, storming into his room.

Which meant only Wei was left to hear Meilin's hysterical sobbing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SAKURA'S ROOM, THE NEXT DAY

Madison sat down next to her best friend on her bed.

"Sakura, why don't you _tell_ him?" Madison made a bee-line straight for the hot topic.

"Tell w-who w-what?" Sakura turned away from her best friend in a desperate bid to hide her blushing.

"Sakura, I _know_ how you feel about Li." Madison looked doubtfully at her best friend.

"I…I d-don't know what you _mean_…" Sakura grabbed a pen from her desk-tidy and began to twirl it nervously.

"Sakura, if you don't tell him soon, it'll be too late…" Madison grabbed a cookie from the plate on Sakura's desk and took a sip from one of the glasses.

"I know." She muttered, putting the pen back down.

"So, what ya doing for your social studies project?"

And that was that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MEANWHILE, AT MEILIN AND LI'S APARTMENT

"Dinner's ready." Wei called from the kitchen, and after several loud bangs and _a lot_ of muttering, two _very_ pissed off cousins took their places at the table.

"Pass the salt." Meilin muttered, and Li glared up at her.

"_Please_."

"I _would_ have _said_ please, but I wouldn't wanna _waste_ your valuable time and get in your _way_." Meilin smiled sweetly.

"You're always in my way, why stop _now_?" And he slid the salt across the table.

"Well, at least _I'm_ not a wuss. I'm not running _away_ from _my_ problems. I'm not a _coward_." She began to attack the noodles on her plate, and Li glared once more.

"I am _not_ a coward!" Meilin shrugged and had a sip of water.

"You're scared of Sakura."

"I-I'm not…_scared_ of her…" He muttered, and Meilin could tell he was rather shocked by this accusation.

"Miss Rae, phone call for you. It's a Miss Sakura Avalon." Meilin smiled sadistically as Wei handed her the phone.

"Sakura? _Hi_…" She smiled at Li, and there was some noise on the other end of the line.

"Yeah, it's true! OK. Promise! Sure…" More noise on the other end of the line.

"Ja." She hung up and Li stared at her.

"What?" She stared back.

"What did she _want_?" Li couldn't contain his anxiety.

"A _chat_." Meilin smiled innocently at her ex-fiancee, who shivered. He hated those looks. It was as if, for a moment, she could see deep into his soul, and she had complete control for that moment.

But it was the fact that his mother gave him the same looks that got to him most.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2AM THE NEXT DAY, SAKURA'S ROOM

Kero was snoring loudly, in such a way that made Sakura wonder how she'd ever kept him a secret from her brother and father.

"Stupid brat!" Kero muttered, and Sakura jumped guiltily, as though he was reading her mind.

_Why can't I get him outta my head? Why can't I just get over these feelings? Why did I even bother asking Meilin if it was true? Now she knows…_

Sakura stared at the picture of her and Li at the fair. They'd got one each of them in the planetarium, and she'd glued her ticket stub to the frame.

_It's no use…I can't sleep now._

In desperation, she switched the t.v on and begun to flick through the channels, stopping on a late night drama.

On the screen was a young man sprawled on a road, covered in blood with a young woman crouched by his side.

"I'm so _sorry_, Rick! I thought you were having an affair with Suzie! I didn't mean to run you over with my long-lost mother's car! Forgive me." The woman was hysterically sobbing.

Now was the young man's turn to speak.

"I…I forgive you…Sally…because I love you, and I need you to know that, before it's t-too…late…" And this was when Sakura fell asleep, knowing what she must do.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THAT MORNING,9AM, SAKURA'S POV

I ran down the stairs, barging into the kitchen and scaring the hell outta my dad and Tori.

"Morning…" I muttered, my nerves getting the better of me as I took an apple from the fruit bowl, and Tori was staring at me, as though scared I was ill or something.

"Are you up at 9am on a _Saturday_ morning?" He continued to stare at me.

"Big day…lots of things to do…" And they both exchanged puzzled glances for a moment.

I glanced at the picture of my mother on the side board.

_Wish me luck, mum_.

"Where you off to, monster?" I glared at my brother.

"I am _not_ a monster!" I kicked him in the shin and he cried out in pain.

"That's enough." Dad warned, and I glanced at the clock.

"See ya!" And I ran, as fast as I could, in the direction of Li's apartment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LI AND MEILIN'S APARTMENT, NORMAL POV

Meilin winced as a loud bang on the door echoed through the otherwise silent apartment.

She stumbled grudgingly to the door, feeling as though she'd been crushed by a tonne of bricks.

She swung open the door and stood, glued to the spot in shock at seeing Sakura standing on the doorstep, an anxious expression on her face.

"S-Sakura? W-what are you _doing _here?" Sakura looked confused for a moment.

"I…c-came to t-talk to Li…" And Meilin froze.

"That _idiot_!" She screamed, grabbing her purse and keys from the hall table, and slamming the front door on the way.

"W-why?" Sakura grabbed Meilin's arm to stop her dashing off down the steps.

"Li's going home! For good!" She screamed, and it was Sakura's turn to freeze.


	10. Race

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it…so don't sue…coz if you do, I'll _hurt _you!

**Sorry! **To all those who know the Japanese names better, I don't really know them, but here's a name guide:

Sakura Avalon: Sakura Kinomoto Li Showron: Syaoran Li Madison Taylor: Tomoyo Daidouji Meilin Rae: Meiling Li Tori Avalon: Touya Kinomoto Julian Star: Yukito Tsukishiro Chelsea: Chiharu Mihara Nikki: Naoko Yanagisawa Rita: Rika Sasaki Zachary/ Zach: Takashi Yamazaki

**Key: **"Talking" _"Whispering" _"YELLING" _Thinking _-----New scene or POV----- POV Point Of View

**_Writing-notes, emails etc._**!

**Chapter 10:  
Race**

Sakura's face crumpled, and Meilin pulled desperatly on her arm.

"Sakura! Come _on_! We have to go get him!" She was tugging the Japanese girl's arm ferociously.

"H-he doesn't _want_ me t-there..." A fresh flood of tears cascaded down Sakura's face.

"Of _course_ he does! Sakura, I _told_ you, he loves you!" She was very aware of the frustrated edge in her voice now.

"Y-you...you were being _serious_?" Sakura looked shocked once more.

"Of course! Now go tell him you love him! His flight leaves in, like, fourty minutes!" And they were off, Sakura forgetting to even _deny_ her feelings. She didn't care who knew anymore.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AT THE AIRPORT

Li stared at the ticket in his hand. Meilin's yelled words were playing like a soundtrack in his mind.

"At least _I'm_ not a wuss! I don't run away from _my_ problems!...You're scared of Sakura."

He jumped guiltily as the intercom announced that his flight was now boarding, and he looked at his suitcase.

"You're scared of Sakura." Was all he could think of.  
Was he really going to leave without saying goodbye to her?

"Excuse me, are you waiting to board?" And elderly man suddenly gained his attention.

But he, for some reason, found it too hard to answer.  
Was he?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
IN A CAB

Sakura looked at the clock on the back of the cabdriver's dashboard and sighed.  
Half an hour until Li's flight left, and they were stuck on the motorway.  
She knew they'd never make it.

"Excuse me?" Meilin was talking to the driver now, and Sakura wondered why she'd ever let her come.  
The cabdriver merely grunted in reply.

"How long till the airport?"

"Not too the long...say...half an hour?" Meilin's eyes widened as she looked at the clock, too, and realised, as Sakura had, that they'd never make it in time.  
As Sakura looked up, she could almost see the thoughts, the possibilities running through her mind.  
The desperation.  
And, eventually, the defeat.

"What'd you wanna do?" Meilin turned to her now.

"I have to at least try."

"Sakura, you really _love_ him, don't you?" Meilin's face oozed with recognition.  
Not so long ago, she'd been in the same exact state of mind.

"Yeah...I do..." Meilin stared at the now crying Sakura.  
It was all her fault.  
And suddenly, she knew.  
She couldn't let Li go without Sakura telling him.  
She couldn't wreck his life.

Because, like it or not, she loved him. And she needed him to be happy.

Even if it wasn't with her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
LI'S POV

I sat down next to a young woman, who was gazing at the 'view' from the window.  
Not that I was paying much attention.  
Had I made the right decision?

All I could do was think of what Meilin had said.  
Was I a coward?  
Was going home the wrong move?  
Or was I stupid to not tell Sakura?

I had been so sure a few minutes ago, and now it was too late to change my mind.  
I was in turmoil.

And, suddenly, the sound of the engine kicked in underneath me, and the woman next to me checked her watch, as if checking that we'd arrive on time.  
I merely gazed out the window at the tarmac, praying I hadn't just made the biggest mistake of my life.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AT THE AIRPORT

Sakura and Meilin ran through the airport, with one minute to spare.

"Final call for flight 421 to Hong Kong, departing from gate 6. Final call for seat 30B. Final call." A woman's voice announced, and the girls exchanged glances, dashing for the gate and knocking several holiday makers out the way.

They paused at the gateway, gazing around at the thinning crowds of people and looking for any signs of the plane.

They soon got what they were looking for, though, when, through the huge window, an aeroplane took off into the distance.


	11. Missed Oppurtunities

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it…so don't sue…coz if you do, I'll _hurt _you!

**Sorry! **To all those who know the Japanese names better, I don't really know them, but here's a name guide:

Sakura Avalon: Sakura Kinomoto Li Showron: Syaoran Li Madison Taylor: Tomoyo Daidouji Meilin Rae: Meiling Li Tori Avalon: Touya Kinomoto Julian Star: Yukito Tsukishiro Chelsea: Chiharu Mihara Nikki: Naoko Yanagisawa Rita: Rika Sasaki Zachary/ Zach: Takashi Yamazaki

**Key: **"Talking" _"Whispering" _"YELLING" _Thinking _-----New scene or POV----- POV Point Of View

**_Writing-notes, emails etc._**!

**Chapter 11:  
Missed Oppurtunities**

Sakura was silent as the silver jet plane sped out of site, and Meilin stared at the glistening tear that seemed to run down her cheek. In a moment, it was gone.

"Sakura?" And she seemed to come out of her trance at the mention of her name.

"Yeah?" She could _barely_ speak, not that she even wanted to _attempt_ it.

"Call him." Meilin wondered for a moment if her friend had even heard her, but she continued anyway.

"You could call him, and leave a message on his phone, and then we'll catch the next flight...and...and you can tell him, and he'll come back. Just _call_ him, and..."

"No." Sakura was standing, in a somewhat dazed state, and Meilin wondered what she meant by this.  
She frowned.

"Oh...you wanna _surprise _him...coz that's kinda risky..."

"No..." Meilin waited for an explanation, but none came.  
So instead, she said:

"I don't understand. What are you _saying_?" Sakura snapped her head round to look at the Chinese girl.

"I'm _saying_ it's over. I give _up_. That's it. I missed my chance, and I won't _do_ this anymore. I keep getting my heart broken, and it's not _fair_, Meilin. I won't do it. I won't."  
And she walked out in the direction of the taxi rink.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
SAKURA'S POV

I just marched off, not wanting Meilin to see the tears in her eyes, or the expression on my now crumpling face.  
Everything seemed to be spinning around, and I knew if I carried on running, I'd probably end up passing out.  
I made for a bench near the duty free.  
I searched for signs of Meilin, but my vision was blurred, and I couldn't focus.  
I shut my eyes, wondering what I'd do now.

Would I go back to my normal life, endure Tori's endless taunts and make mindless chit-chat with my friends, playing the part of the happy, bouncy Sakura that cheered everyone up?  
Already, I felt hollow at the prospect of a life where I'd never be able to love.  
Where I'd never be happy.

I shivered, remembering the world I'd been forced into in the final judgement.

I couldn't do it.  
I felt so empty.  
My world had been crushed.  
Turned upside down.

I began to doubt Li had ever even really _loved_ me.  
If he _really _loved me, how could he have just left?  
That wasn't love.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
MEILIN'S POV

I managed to catch up with her on a bench near duty free, and, as she turned to look at me, I was winded for a moment.

The old Sakura was gone.

Don't get me wrong, I mean...she _looked_ the same...I mean, sure, she had two big streaks of mascara and foundation down her now red and blotchy face, and her hair was a mess...  
But it wasn't even _that_...

It was her eyes. Her amazingly emerald eyes, the eyes I'd envied many times myself...they were _plain_.  
Almost glassy.  
I couldn't even _describe_ it...  
Something was missing...

And suddenly, it dawned on me.

Her _sparkle_ was gone.

He'd taken it all away from her. I shuddered as it dawned on me.

My _idiotic_ cousin had done this to one of my friends.  
He was lower than scum.  
How could he _do _this?

This was it, I silently vowed to myself. I couldn't hold any _respect_ for a guy who could run away from the person he loved and leave her in the lurch.  
And so _alone_.  
No one deserved that.  
I looked once more at the broken shell of a girl in front of me.

I hated Li for this.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
LI'S POV

I sat on a bench.

I knew this area well.

But I couldn't clear my head enough to appreciate this.

I glared at my suitcase.  
What was I going to do now?

Was I going to go home?  
Was I going to turn back and head back for the airport?

Sakura.  
I shook my head.  
How had one girl got me so damn messed up?

She was breaking my heart.  
And I was the asshole here. So how must she be feeling?

I stared around me, and my eyes came to a rest on the bus that was stopping directly opposite me.  
About ten minutes ago, I'd been on that.  
It ran directly from the airport.

It was then that I saw two familiar figures emmerging from it.  
An auburn-haired girl, looking very distraught, and a Chinese girl, who put a supportive arm around her.

"Sakura!" I yelled, before I could stop myself.


	12. The Wrath Of Meilin

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it…so don't sue…coz if you do, I'll _hurt _you!

**Sorry! **To all those who know the Japanese names better, I don't really know them, but here's a name guide:

Sakura Avalon: Sakura Kinomoto Li Showron: Syaoran Li Madison Taylor: Tomoyo Daidouji Meilin Rae: Meiling Li Tori Avalon: Touya Kinomoto Julian Star: Yukito Tsukishiro Chelsea: Chiharu Mihara Nikki: Naoko Yanagisawa Rita: Rika Sasaki Zachary/ Zach: Takashi Yamazaki

**Key: **"Talking" _"Whispering" _"YELLING" _Thinking _-----New scene or POV----- POV Point Of View

**_Writing-notes, emails etc._**!

**_ANNOUNCEMENT!  
I WANNA THANK SOME PEOPLE, AND I WANNA DO IT NOW, SO HERE GOES:  
HANNAH - MY INSPIRATION AND THE REASON I CARRIED ON WRITING, EVEN THROUGH THE FLAMES  
BEX - THE GIRL WHO'S ENTHUSIASM FOR MY WRITING KEEPS ME GOING, AND WHO KEEPS ME STRONG JUST BY BEING THERE.  
RAQUEL - SHE'S MY ROCK, AND SHE GIVES ME ALL THE HELP I NEED, WRITING OR NOT.  
I LOVE YOU GUYS!  
You're the sisters destiny forgot to give me!_****_  
_**

**  
Chapter 12:  
The wrath or Meilin**

Sakura looked up into those amber eyes, the amber eyes of the one whom she thought had left her forever.  
The amber eyes she thought she'd never see again.

She could feel her eyes welling up, and she had to look away to restrain from throwing herself at him.

So he hadn't left. But why?

Sakura felt a lump in her throat, and prayed she wouldn't make a complete ass of herself by crying.  
That was the last thing she needed.

"Ni shi bai chi!" Meilin was shouting at Li now, and he looked as though she'd slapped him for a moment.

"I am _not_ an idiot, Meilin." He muttered slowly, but something in his voice lacked conviction.

"Yes, yes you _are_! You made my friend cry, and I have no respect for you if you think you can just treat people this way and then run back to Hong Kong whenever things get a little rough." She turned her back on her cousin.

"At least I _think_ about the effects the things _I_ say have on other people!" And Sakura saw the fire in Meilin's eyes, giving her time to wince as the young Chinese girl turned round, punching Li as she went.

"Ouch!" Was all Li could say, and he stood, glued to the spot, shock etched across his face.

"Sakura, you coming?" Meilin grabbed her friend's arm, pulling slightly as she made to walk down the road.

And Sakura could see the dejection on Li's face as he turned to walk away, back to the airport, she supposed.  
And out of her life forever.

"No." She heard herself saying, and the pair both turned to look at her in shock.  
Not that she blamed them.

"_What_?" Meilin shot her cousin a doubtful glance, as if to say : you'd rather talk to _that_?

"I wanna talk to Li." Sakura muttered, once again surprising herself.

"_What_?" Meilin put her face in her hands, shaking her head angrily.

"You're _both_ idiots. I give up. You deserve eachother." And with that she stormed off down the street, in what Sakura assumed was the direction of her apartment.  
She couldn't be bother to think about it.  
She was too busy trying to think of what she'd say to Li, and trying desperatly to compose herself.

"S-sakura..." She came to, realising Li was staring at the ground before her now, blushing as madly as ever.

"Why did you come back?" Sakura's shyness soon evaporated as the anger and resentment she'd felt earlier returned. It was all she could do to stop herself from throttling him, and the anger must have shown on her face.

"I _know_ you're angry bu-" Li was interrupted.

"_Do_ you, Li? Do you _really_ understand anything at _all_? Why are you such an _idiot_ all the time? Don't you understand _anything_? You're _such_ an _asshole_, Li!" She found herself screaming at him now, and she realised with a jolt that she had _completely_ lost her cool.

"Sakura, just calm down for a second, ok?" His arms were on hers now, and a ripple of longing ripped it's way through her.  
No, she wouldn't let him get away with it this easily.  
If he wanted her, he could work for her forgiveness.

To her own dismay, and the further dismay of Li, she felt herself reach out and slap him across the face.

While he was still in shock, she continued with her ramblings, drawing on the strength she didn't even know she had.

"No! I won't calm down, ok Li? Do you have any idea what it's like to think the person you love more than _anything _in the world walk straight out of your life?" Sakura's eyes widened as she realised what she'd just said.

"The person you _what_? Sakura...did you..._do_ you?" Sakura looked at the floor now, as though suddenly interested in her shoes. Li's firm hand lifting her chin soon brought the colour back to her cheeks.

"Sakura, are you saying what I _think_ you're saying?" And her face crumpled.

"How could I _not_ love you, Li? Who else would I let do _this_ to me?" She hated herself for letting her emotions show the way she was. But she couldn't help the way she felt, and she knew there was no way that she'd ever leave this 'chat' with her dignity intact.

She pressed her face against his chest, letting the sobs come hard and loud.  
She didn't know whether she was crying from grief or relief...

But she welcomed the tears.

"Sakura?" Li was holding her chin once more, but there was something different about the way it happened this time.

In a few moments, a kiss would be shared between the pair, and an hour or so later, a young Chinese girl would return to the scene and find a sobbing Sakura in Li's arms.

Even later than that, maybe even years, that same Chinese girl would fall in love herself, and never regret the fact that she'd lost out on Li.

**That's the end of the story.  
Muhahahaha!**

**That's what I call a cliff-hanger!**

**Now I'm a leave ya wondering who Meilin hooked up with!  
FOREVER!**

**Seriously, that's the end.**

**You _can_ go now...**

**Leave...**

**Bye...**

**Ciao...**

**Ja!...**

**Go away!**


	13. Note

Hey, everyone, just to let you all know that this account will no longer carry any new stories or updates.  
However, if you want to read some of my newer (and, in my opinion, better) fics, take a look at my new profile - the link is on my profile, or you can just search 'Miss Delish'.


End file.
